Until You See Me In Your Dreams
by thewarblersuptowngirl
Summary: It's hard enough trying to navigate your best friends through a tough and awkward break up but add magic and unresolved feelings to the mix and things get ten times more complicated as Stiles and Lydia are about to find out.


**Hello all :) I had a review from the lovely Anna on Covert Meetings in the Library (my other Teen Wolf Hogwarts!AU fic) saying that I should write more Teen Wolf Hogwarts fics and so here is a multi-chapter one! As with most of my fics, this is born from not wanting to do my work and thus I am procrastinating finishing an essay by uploading this :P The title is from I'll Hold My Breath by Ellie Goulding which is one of my favourite songs by her. I hope you all enjoy and I shall let you read now.**

**Prologue:**

They'd been making their way back to the Ravenclaw common room after their Charms lesson when they'd been corned by Scott and Allison. The happiness at seeing their friends gave way to apprehension when they saw the looks on their faces and then to a deep sadness when they heard what Scott and Allison had to say. Stiles and Lydia weren't sure how they were supposed to process this news. They looked at their respective best friends and couldn't think of anything to say except,

"What?"

Scott and Allison glanced at each other, taking deep breaths before Allison decided to speak up for both of them.

"Scott and I broke up"

Stiles and Lydia were still having trouble making sense of her words. Allison and Scott break up? Impossible. They were perfect for each other; practically always attached at the hip and being disgustingly sweet. Neither Stiles nor Lydia had suspected that there had been anything wrong because there had never been any reason to.

"I-I should go" Allison suddenly stammered, hooking her thumb over her shoulder, "I have a meeting with Professor Slughorn".

Not waiting for a reply from anyone, Allison turned on her heel and walked off down the corridor with a little more pace in her step than usual. Lydia watched her best friend go, internally debating whether she should go after her or not but ultimately deciding not to. She didn't want to crowd Allison so she'd give her space.

Both she and Stiles turned their attention to Scott now, who startled slightly when he realised all the attention was on him.

"Scott, you okay?" Stiles asked, concern written all over his face as he placed a comforting hand on Scott's shoulder.

Scott's eyes flickered between Lydia and Stiles and he opened his mouth to say something before snapping it closed and painting a half-hearted smile on his face.

"I'm fine" he replied even though he probably knew that Stiles and Lydia were perfectly aware that he was not fine.

Lydia wanted to say something, anything, but she didn't get the chance as Scott brushed past them with a quiet 'bye guys' before disappearing down the hallway in the same direction that Allison had just gone. Stiles and Lydia watched him go before turning to each other with similar looks of disbelief on their faces.

"I don't – "

"Why – "

"It doesn't make any sense"

"Did he say anything to you?"

"No. Did she?"

"No"

They both shook their heads before Lydia felt her heart grow a little heavier. Stiles appeared to notice and he held out a hand towards her.

"Come on, let's go back to the common room" he said and Lydia didn't think twice before slipping her hand into his and letting him lead her back to the Ravenclaw common room, missing the small, private smile that appeared on Stile's face.

* * *

Most of the evening after dinner was spent trying to figure out what had been the catalyst for Scott and Allison's break up. Lydia was perched in the arm chair by the fire while Stiles was sprawled out on the floor beside her. They were trading ideas back and forth but none of them seemed right.

"Maybe her family? They never really seemed to approve of Scott" Stiles suggested but Lydia was quick to shoot that idea down.

"No, they got over that a while ago" she told him and Stiles let out a loud, frustrated sigh.

They fell back into contemplative silence for a while before Stiles started fidgeting around on the floor and Lydia's attention was drawn to it as she could see it out of the corner of her eye. Finally when Stiles turned himself onto his stomach and face-planted into the carpet, Lydia snapped.

"Stiles!" she snapped, watching as he flailed in surprise, eyes wide when he looked at her.

"What is it?" he asked, looking slightly hopeful like he thought she'd figured something out.

Lydia just narrowed her eyes at him slightly before sinking into the back cushion of the arm chair.

"We should just ask them" she sighed, frowning when Stiles let out a startled laugh.

"What? They're our best friends, they're bound to tell us something"

Stiles looked like he was about to argue but then thought the better of it. He looked off into space for a moment before he shrugged.

"I guess it couldn't hurt" he replied and Lydia allowed herself a smug smile.

"Great. Tomorrow, you try and find out from Scott and I'll try and find out from Allison" she informed Stiles, "We'll get to the bottom of this one way or another. You don't go out for two years and then just suddenly break up without a good reason".

Stiles nodded, offering Lydia his hand to shake with a look of deep seriousness on his face and Lydia rolled her eyes but shook his hand anyway.

"Wait" Lydia said suddenly, grip tightening on Stiles' hand when he started to pull away, "You have to promise me something".

"Okay" Stiles agreed without hesitation, "Lydia, what is it?"

"No matter what, we help them through this. They shouldn't have to go through this alone"

Stiles smiled, squeezing Lydia's hand gently.

"I promise"

* * *

**Thank you for reading and hopefully I shall have another chapter up soon. Let me know what you thought :)**


End file.
